Avatar's Light
by Aria of light
Summary: At the age of nineteen Avatar Roku fell in love with the Guardian of The Forest of Light, Aria. When Roku died Aria took her own life in hopes of being reborn.While traveling Aang meets a girl who is frustrated Aang does not remember her.Is Aria back?
1. Avatar's Light

_**Avatar's Light**_

_By: Aria of the Light_

_Before Avatar Aang there was Avatar Roku. Avatar Roku was the type of man no one believed would fall in love... but he did. Roku fell in love with the immortal guardian of the Forest of Light named Aria. Soon after Roku's death Lady Aria took her own life. Knowing every Avatar is born again Aria wished to be reincarnated into a human so she could grow old with her lover. While traveling Aang meets a very intriguing girl who is frustrated Aang does not remember her. Could this girl be Aria reincarnated?_

A young Avatar Roku sat quietly near a beautiful bubbling brook as he practiced moving the water around in little shapes. He was only a young man of the age of nineteen and already felt as stressed as a old man.

"I'm so tired of traveling", sighed the Avatar as he let his body fall to the velvet soft grass. "From the North Pole and now all the way back to the Fire Nation, this Avatar stuff is really exhausting."

Avatar Roku had just completed learning all four bending skills. He knew he should've felt excited and willing to go back to the temple in the Fire Nation, but he didn't. Going back meant going back to a whole load of responsibilities. He felt like he had already done enough by learning all four bending elements, so kicking back for a few days shouldn't complicate his journey.

"I think anyone in my position would've done the same thing", huffed Roku as he picked himself up and dusted off his pants.

He looked around and smiled. The Forest of Light was beautiful he would've probably lived there if he could. It was winter on the outside of the forest but amazingly this forest was untouched by winter's icy grip. The trees were still in bloom, the flowers stuck out of the ground proudly showing off their brightly colored petals and the brook was still alive with sparkling water.

"Your guardian certainly takes good care of you", said Roku as he placed his rough hand on the trunk of a tree.

grruuuuuuuelllllllluuuuullllllll

Roku stared down at his stomach. "I'm really hungry, maybe this forest will supply the Avatar with some succulent fruits?"

Just as he said that the tree almost seemed to have tossed him a fruit from it's branch. "Thank you", said Roku as he rubbed the fruit against his shirt. Roku ate two more fruits before exploring the forest.

"I've heard stories about you", said Roku to the forest. "You stay this way because of a guardian. That this guardian only appears to a secret little temple full of priestesses near the middle of the forest. Is this true?", said Roku listening to the silent forest.

"No stranger from the outside has ever seen this guardian... if this is true then how did these stories come to be. Who ever made this stories must have encountered this magnificent guardian. The story tellers say it is a young man who keeps the forest so strong... but I have heard others say a woman has the duty of keeping the forest pure. I am a Avata... I am a man seeking the truth but may never find it. Just a sheltered stranger who will forevermore be bias of the tales of story tellers.", finished Roku closing his eyes softly and smiling placidly.

Roku wandered the forest till he came across a stream. Unbeknownst to him this stream was full of hidden river rocks beneath the soft sand . Slowly Roku made his way across the stream using his brand new water bending skills to push the water out of his way. "This is easy", said Roku was a smirk. Roku's water bending was moving the water out of the way but unfortunately only managed to move a small bit of sand from the top leaving hidden rocks underneath. In a instant Roku's leather boots slipped on the sleek rocks.

"WOAH!", yelled Roku as he fell. The fall caused Roku to slip to his side, causing him to hit the side of his head with a rock. Losing his concentration the water crashed down on the young Avatar as he lay unconscious. Water slowing started making its way to Roku's lungs...darkness took him.

"Hmmm", moaned Roku as he opened his eyes half way because of the sun glistening in them. "What!", gasped Roku as he sat strait up in shock. "I'm alive...", whispered Roku as he felt the side of his head expecting to feel a bump or pain. Nothing. He looked down to see he was not wearing the clothes the Water Bending master gave him but a majestic purple one. He looked over to see his clothes drying by a fire... Roku's eyes widened. The fire drying his clothes was simply burning on its own with no help from small sticks. Roku rubbed his eyes and slowly made his way over to the fire, he placed his hand near it, the warmth radiating off of it told him it was real.

"Strange", said Roku putting his hand to his chest. Roku looked around at his surroundings, there was a small little bed from which he was laying in a while ago and some candles placed around the room. "Where am I?", asked Roku.

"Oh", sqeaked a young girl as she moved the sliding door at the entrance of the room. Roku looked over at her, she wore the same colored robes as he did.

"I shall bring Lady Umi to see you", said the girl quickly sliding the door back.

"Lady Umi?", contemplated Roku.

A few seconds later a older woman and young woman entered the room. The old woman had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, telling Roku she had to be a water bender. The other woman wore a purple robe with a hood shielding her face from his sight.

"You are the Avatar am I right?", asked the old woman.

"Yes, I am Avatar Roku", answered Roku.

"I am Lady Umi, head priestess of this temple", said the now identified Lady Umi.

Roku nodded his head and expected the other woman to introduce herself too, but she just remained silent.

"Avatar what were you doing in The Forest of Light?", asked Lady Umi.

"It's a easier way to get to the Fire Nation, and besides it's dead winter outside. I thought walking through this forest would rejuvenate my cold body since it is always spring here", answered Roku looking the priestess strait in the eyes.

"A just answer my dear Avatar", said Lady Umi with a warm smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, but if you're a water bender shouldn't you be with your tribe?", asked Roku out of curiosity.

Umi nodded, "Yes, but my tribe treats women unfairly and that is all I have to say."

Roku nodded and decided not to pester the old priestess about the subject.

"Where am I?", asked Roku slowly standing up.

"You are at the temple of the forest guardian", said Umi looking at the man.

"Forest guardian! Then it is no myth?", asked Roku excitedly.

"No myth", answered Umi with a smile on her face.

"Is there any way to meet this famed guardian?", asked Roku.

"Yes, but first tell me what you have heard about this guardian?", said Umi.

Roku straitened up a bit and exhaled slowly, "I've heard the guardian is a man who keeps the forest strong."

The hooded figure picked up her head a bit at this statement and looked as if it was laughing silently.

"I've also heard the guardian is a lovely woman", said Roku looking straight at the hooded figure as it clapped slowly.

"I think your second theory suits me best", said the hooded figure as she lifted off the robe. Roku was awestruck. The woman had deep purple hair that almost looked black it was tied back into a long braid, she wore a purple sleeveless shirt that accentuated her breasts, a band of leather fastened around her tiny waist and a purple skirt stopped short above her knees, black leather boots finished off her outfit. She opened her eyes revealing one blue one and one green one, a onyx gem stay fastened in her forehead with a silver tiara around it.

"I am Aria of the Light guardian of The Forest of Light", said the woman looking straight into Roku's eyes as if trying to search his soul.

"A immortal", said Roku reaching forward and touching Aria's cheek.

Lady Umi gasped and was about to push his hand away but was stopped by Aria. "Leave us", ordered Aria grabbing the old woman's hand and softly pushing it away. The old woman nodded and left the room. Roku kept his hand on her cheek and searched Aria's eyes which hadn't moved from his.

"I am blessed to see such a goddess", said Roku his eyes unblinking afraid if he blinked she would disappear.

"It is I who is blessed. For I have seen the Avatar", said Aria with a smile.

Roku looked at her puzzled, "I am not nearly as magnificent as you are my lady", said Roku slowly taking his hand back.

"You keep this world in peace... you have kept my forest in peace also", said Aria walking over to the Avatar and placing her forehead against his her two colored eyes staring straight into his. Roku gasped, he could feel the coolness of the gemstone on her head. "You are worth more than you know", whispered Aria.

Roku sighed and looked away from Aria's eyes. Aria stared at him, his brown hair tied back revealing his handsome face. Aria stepped back, her heart felt warm and lost, feelings a immortal is forbidden to feel.

"I shall see you in the morning", said Aria quickly turning around and opening the sliding door.

"But I wanted to chat more", said Roku slowly sitting down. Aria smiled and turned to him, "In the morning I will answer any questions you have."

Roku nodded, Aria turned towards the door again, "Thank you...for saving me", said Roku. Aria stopped and sighed lightly before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Aria walked out to the moonlight and looked up at the moon. "Forbidden", she murmured as she put her hand to her chest.

"I am forever to remain...on this earth. To remain alone and forbidden.", said Aria closing her eyes half way as she continued to stare at the luminous moon.

Please no flames its my first Avatar fic. Does anyone out there have any idea how Roku would look as a young man ? Or what color his eyes are? If you do please help me out and if you see any name spelling mistakes please tell me how to spell them correctly.


	2. Interview With An Immortal

_**Chapter Two: Interview With An Immortal**_

Roku awoke the next morning to a lovely smelling breakfast. Roku sat on his knees and was about to eat his food when he noticed two cute shrine maidens staring at him.

"Good Morning," said Roku with a warm smile. The two girls giggled and quickly closed he crack in the sliding door. Roku chuckled to himself, "Aren't you quite the ladies man," said a cool voice.

"Truly," said Roku unsurprised by Aria sitting in the corner of the room sipping tea. "Do I get a good morning welcome too?", asked Aria with a smirk. Roku smiled and made his way over to Aria's location. He sat back down on his knees and took Aria's free hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Good Morning dear Lady Aria," Roku said while looking into Aria's two colored eyes. Aria remained cool and collected while the Avatar kissed her hand gently. "Flattery?", asked Aria sipping her tea again. "I'm just enchanted by your beauty," said Roku with a prize winning smile. "Now Avatar.", Said Aria as she was cut off by Roku, "Roku." "Roku... didn't you have questions for me?", asked Aria.

"Yes," said Roku straightening himself out. "Ask away," said Aria filling her cup with some more tea. "I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?", asked Roku staring straight at Aria. Aria looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "You know I really don't know."

"You really can't remember?",asked a stunned Roku. "I guess I really must be old," said Aria with a half smile. "How did this temple come to be?", asked Roku, "This temple was my home, then one day I saved a shrine maiden here and suddenly they started to multiply down here," said Aria with a chuckle. "You mean you never meant to have these people worship you?", asked Roku, "No, they just decided to do that themselves," said Aria.

"Are you the only one of your kind?", asked Roku fixing himself into a cross-legged position. "Well I'm sure there are more immortals around this earth," said Aria putting her cup down and bringing her knees to her chest. Roku smirked at Aria's uneasiness from all the questions. "Have you ever been in love?", asked Roku. Aria's eyes shot open and she got nose to nose with Roku. Roku gasped at her actions, "Lady Aria?"

"What are you getting at?", asked Aria her lips dangerously close to Roku's own. "I..um...uh...", stuttered Roku afraid to move his lips. Aria's face stayed unmoving. "Roku, have you ever been in love?", asked Aria. "Well uh...," muttered Roku. "Is this making you uncomfortable?", asked Aria. "A little," said Roku his eyes still locked with her own, "same here," said Aria creating a ball of air under her which she used to make a flip over Roku.

"Air bending?", asked Roku.

"Yes, as an immortal I am granted all six bending skills," said Aria. "Six?", asked Roku, "Yes, earth, water, fire, air, holy, and shadow," said Aria. "Holy? Shadow?", asked a confused Roku. "Once there were two other nations of people long, long ago. The first group was known as the Holy Union and the other the Shadow Troop. Both fought relentlessly with each other for land and power. Then as luck would have it both groups eventually destroyed one another.", Explained Aria.

"Strange how I don't have any recollection of these nations," said Roku scratching his head. "Of course not, they were erased from history and are now only known as myths," said Aria grabbing some clothes from a shrine maiden instructed to give them to Roku and tossing them to the Avatar. "Why do such a thing?", asked Roku going behind a screen and changing. "Because they were powerful bending skills. Besides if people knew of these powers they would strive to obtain it for themselves.", said Aria leaning against a wall. "What kind of powers were they?", asked Roku. "Well Holy bending used ones own life force to attack a foe or heal themselves or an ally, but this came with a price. If one used too much of this in a day they would perish from using too much life force," said Aria. "So Holy bending was the worst one," said Roku stepping out from behind the screen.

"Well that depends. Shadow bending used ones dark half. If this one was used a lot the person would succumb to the dark demon and go insane," said Aria with a smirk. "So I'm guessing that's why they were both erased from history," said Roku. "Precisely," said Aria staring at Roku's new apparel. He sported a purple robe which really brought out his handsome features.

"I bid you farewell," said Aria. "Where're you going?", asked Roku. "To inspect my forest," said Aria. "May I go with you?", asked Roku walking over to Aria. "If you can keep up," said Aria making her way into the courtyard. "What do you mean?", asked Roku. "I need to check all over my forest so I use my sir bending skills on my feet to run faster," said Aria only to turn around and find a puff of dirt where Roku stood.

"Hey! Are you ready yet?", asked Roku. Aria turned to see Roku halfway down the road. Aria smiled and followed after him.

It's been forever since I've updated! Sorry! But when I started writing this it was Christmas break and then school started again and also my computer broke so we had to get another. I hope you like this chapter. Please no flames! Plus Avatar's first new episode of season two was a so-so one. The next episode looks very very interesting... hmmm... maybe Aang and Katara will end up together... as much as that is cute I'm still a Zuko and Katara fan. Much love... and I'll update really soon. P.S. Sorry for the short chapter. :P


	3. Life

_**Life**_

Roku had been in Aria's forest for almost about half a month now. Roku had almost completely forgotten about returning to the Fire Nation. Aria didn't mind his prolonged visit since she had grown quite fond of him. Though she knew it was forbidden to fall in love she couldn't help herself.

Late one night Aria and Roku sat in a meadow next to a stream. "Beautiful", said Roku softly, "Oh", said Aria with a light blush. "Yes, the moon is gorgeous", said Roku. "Oh", growled Aria glaring up at the moon.

"You know the moon makes waterbenders stronger.", stated Roku.

"I know", said Aria getting up and walking towards the stream. "You have to return soon", said Aria staring straight ahead. "I'm sure the Fire Nation absolutely misses their Avatar", said Aria taking a step forward on the water. Roku stared at Aria as she stood on the water.

"Of course the temple sages are probably going crazy looking for me", said Roku slowly getting up and joining Aria on the water. "Are you going to miss me?", asked Roku with a smirk. Aria's solemn face turned into a scowl, "Of course notཀཀ", snapped Aria using her waterbending to throw a small wave at Roku.

Roku quickly moved out of the waves way. "What has got you so upset?", asked Roku frowning at Aria as she turned her back to him and simply stated, "Nothing."

"Aria", said Roku slowly walking up to Aria and put his hands on her shoulders. She slowly turned and looked up to him. "This is a sin", said Aria her two colored eyes shimmering.

"A sin I'm willing to commit", said Roku. Aria stared at him astonished by his words.

"I truly care for you", said Roku softly yet sternly. Aria stared at him, her eyes searching his. "This is the first time I've ever been afraid in my life", said Aria looking away.

"You shouldn't be afraid of love", said Roku turning her face towards his. "Roku I...", before Aria could finish her sentence Roku placed his lips on hers. After a few seconds they pulled back from each other. Roku then pulled Aria into a strong embrace, "I want you to be mine forever", said Roku.

Aria smiled at him, "Aria, will you marry me?", asked Roku.

Aria gasped, "_Forbidden_", thought Aria. "I... I...I", stuttered Aria. "If you wish not to I understand", said Roku with a small frown. "Yes", said Aria.

"Yes to what?", asked Roku his face full of surprise.

"Yes I'll marry you", said Aria with a small laugh. Roku hugged her and laughed, "What about me being an immortal?", asked Aria. His hold on her tightened a bit more. "As long as I get to spend everyday with you till I die... I'm happy", said Roku not even considering the dangerous effect this love would cause.

"I love you", said Aria who also was not thinking about the future.

"So you're leaving the temple", said Lady Umi placidly. "Yes", said Aria. "And the forest?", asked Umi. "It will live", said Aria walking past Umi into her own room. Another shrine maiden walked over to Lady Umi.

"Is this really a good idea Lady Umi?", asked the young shrine maiden. "No, I sense disaster", said Umi staring unblinking.

A few months later Aria made herself right at home in Avatar Roku's temple. Roku and Aria traveled around the four nations together. Aria saved villages from famine and disease and in return these villages erected temples dedicated to worship the goddess.

"This woman is just a sick distraction", whispered on sage.

"Avatar's should never marry", said another.

Aria stared out of her bedroom window and sighed. "What ails you?", asked Roku placing his arms around her waist. "Your whole damn nation wishes me, Aria goddess of Light, gone", said Aria with a conceited smirk. "I don't care, I love you", said Roku turning Aria around and kissing her.

"I love you too", said Aria.

Sixty years later and Aria was still beautiful, but her husband's soul was fading fast. Roku lay on his death bed silently. Aria had a placid expression on her face. She sat by her husband's bed side wearing a solid black kimono style dress.

"My dear Aria", whispered Roku. Aria kissed her husband's hand, "I'll return again...I love you", said Roku as he went lifeless. Aria placed her husband's hand on his other hand and left the room.

"I won't accept this", said Aria running for the temple exit. "Vile demon", said the head Fire Sage. Aria looked back to see all the temple sages staring at her.

"He was a fool to marry an immortal", said the head sage venom dripping off every word.

"Move", growled Aria her eyes glowing red. The sages held their ground.

"Just because you are an immortal does not mean you can't be killed by a blade", said the head Fire Sage revealing a sword. Aria screamed with anger and was surrounded by a black light. She then used her dark bending on the sages . They gasped as their head Fire Sage started slaying each one of the other sages.

"Sir PLEASE STOPPPཀཀཀ", screamed the sages. Their words were heard but the Fire Sage couldn't stop his arm from swinging. After killing all of the other sages he turned the blade on himself and slit his throat. Aria blinked and her eyes returned to normal. As she took a step forward the blood of the sages receded from her path.

Aria slowly made her way into her forest. A darkness filled the forest due to Aria's dark plan.

"Lady Aria", said a shrine maiden with a gasp. "Where is Lady Umi?", asked Aria not even looking at the shrine maiden.

"Lady Umi passed away years ago my Lady", said the shrine maiden.

"Oh", said Aria softly. "But I can I help you?", asked the shrine maiden. Aria looked over at her. The girl must have been in her twenties, she had short black hair and bright amber eyes, which signaled she was from the Fire Nation.

"What's your name?", asked Aria turning to look at the girl. "Reika", said the girl bowing her head.

"Lady Reika, I'm giving you a obligation", said Aria with a smile.

"What kind of obligation my Lady?", asked Reika.

"I want you to take care of my reincarnation", said Aria looking at Reika with a dead serious expression.

"My Lady?", said Reika puzzled.

"I plan on taking my life tonight. I will then be reborn again... I want you to make sure my reincarnation finds the next Avatar", said Aria.

"And when I find the next Avatar what do I do then?", asked Reika.

"Something you think will make a goddess smile", said Aria was she exposed a sword from behind her. She smiled and plunged the blade into her heart.

"Aria", whispered Reika as the goddess disappeared into dust and was swept away by the wind.

A few days later Reika was placing flowers where Aria had taken her own life.

"My dear Lady Aria", said Reika saying a small prayer.

Then out of no where Reika heard a baby cry. Reika looked behind the marker left for Aria and gasped. In a bundle of purple blankets was a baby. The baby had a onyx gem stone in the middle of her forehead with a silver tiara. She had dark purple hair and opened her eyes to reveal a green and blue one.

"Aria", said Reika gathering the baby up in her arms and laughing. "You came back to us", said Reika. Just as she was about to walk away a shrine maiden appeared from a room. "Lady Reika, the Avatar was just born in the Southern Air Temple", said the maiden excitedly.

"Amazing", said Reika. "My lady whose child is this?", asked the confused maiden.

"It's Lady Aria reincarnated", said Reika with a smile.

"Reallyཀཀཀ", said the girl excitedly. "What's her name?", asked the girl.

Reika's eyebrows went up and then she smiled, "Ari."

"Ari, reincarnation of Aria", said Reika proudly.

"I must do something for Aria", said Reika. "Send me a messenger hawk", said Reika walking into her private house.

A few days later Reika sat in the courtyard with all the other shrine maidens. The young and old women played and passed the baby around for everyone to see.

"What a gorgeous child", said a old earthbender with a smile.

"An exact replica of Aria", said a young air nomad girl.

"An she will continue Aria's legacy well", said Reika taking the baby in her arms as it cooed softly.

"What is it that Aria asked of you", asked one maiden.

"She told me to do something that would make a goddess smile", said Reika.

"So what have you planned?", asked another shrine maiden.

"Lady Reika?", said a male voice. Reika smiled and turned to see a air nomad man standing behind her with a letter.

"The Monks of the Southern Air Temple wish to meet with you", said the man handing Reika the letter. Reika nodded and told two shrine maidens to pack clothes for her and Ari.

Later that night Reika found herself on the back of a flying bison riding towards the northen air temple. Reika looked in awe as the southern air temple came into view.

"Look Ari you future lies here", whispered Reika as she nuzzled the baby. Reika was helped off the bison and was greeted by the head monks at the temple.

"It is good to see you have had a good journey", said a monk with a long white mustache.

"Thank you, and you are?", asked Reika bowing her head.

"I am Monk Gyasto", said the elderly man with a smile bowing.

"Pleasure to meet you Monk Gyatso I am Lady Reika. This is Ari", said Reika revealing the baby to Gyatso.

"What lovely eyes", said Gyatso with a laugh.

"Lady Reika if you will", said another monk leading Reika to their counsel room.

"You wish for them to be MARRIED", growled one of the head monks.

"This I think would honor Lady Aria and Avatar Roku's relationship", said Reika placidly.

"Why would we want to honor that?", asked another monk.

"Please I beg of you", said Reika getting on her knees. "This would make Goddess of Light Aria so very much happy. After the death of her husband she took her own life so her reincarnation could find love in this Avatar", said Reika looking straight at the floor never looking up.

"That was very selfish of a goddess", spat one monk.

"Yes very vain indeed", said another.

"I say we let Avatar Aang and Lady Ari be promised to one another", said Gyatso proudly.

"Why", asked one monk.

"I am the guardian of Aang so I think I should decide what actions to take", said Gyatso.

"Fine, the girl is promised to Aang and can live up here and grow up with him", said the head monk.

"Thank you so much", said Reika bowing once more and then turning to leave. Reika stood outside and sighed deeply, "Would you like to introduce Ari to Aang?", asked Gyatso.

Reika nodded her head and followed Gyatso. Reika found herself in a small bedroom and looked over to a crib. "This is Aang", said Gyatso pointing towards a little baby in the crib that was playing with some toys. Reika raised her eyebrows at this, "Being only born a few days ago and he can already sit up by himself", said Reika looking over at Gyatso.

"He's the Avatar", said Gyatso. Reika sat Ari in the crib with Aang and held her breath for their interaction. The babies looked at each other and cooed. Aang reached over an touch Ari's gemstone and it started to light up along with Aangs tattoos (I have no idea if they're born with tattoos so bear with me).

"Amazing", said Reika with a expression of pure amazement.

"Maybe this marriage is a good thing after all", said Gyatso stroking his mustache slowly.

"You doubted it this whole time?ཀ?ཀ", yelled Reika glaring at the old man.

"Yes a little", said Gyatso with a laugh.

Reika glared at him and huffed a little to herself. "Why don't we leave them alone for a while to bond, and I can show you to your room", said Gyatso leading Reika away from the two giggling babies.

Two years later..

Ari and Aang played in the courtyard of the Temple while Gyatso and Reika watched.

"Gyatso, Aang needs to be at least trying to learn", said a passing monk.

"He will but right now he is with his future bride", said Gyatso with a smile.

"Is that so...", said the monk angrily, "Let's just see what the counsel says about this", mumbled the monk.

Later in the counsel chamber...

"The girl must go", said the head monk sternly.

"Why? She hasn't done anything wrong", said Reika balling her fists at her side. Gyatso glanced down to see her fist starting to turn to flames. He placed his hand on her tense shoulders and she calmed down.

"Please reconsider", said Gyatso looking over at the counsel.

"Monk Gyatso, we trust your wisdom but we need Aang to concentrate on his bending skills instead of a girl", said the head monk.

"Is the marriage off?", asked Reika looking at the head monk her amber eyes staring straight at his.

"No, Ari will return when Aang is ready to balance both bending and personal life", said the head monk getting up and leaving the counsel chamber.

"Then I guess I shall pack my things and be on my way", said Reika walking out of the chamber and into the day light.

She looked over to the court yard and smiled at the toddlers. She made her way to her room and packed all of her things along with Ari's. Ari started giggling when she caught sight of Reika walking over to her. She extended her arms out to her wanting to be picked up.

Reika smiled a sad smile and picked the girl up, "Say good bye to this place Ari."

Ari started to fuss in Reika's arms when she discovered she was being taken away from Aang onto the back of a flying bison. Ari cried as the bison lifted in the air and was gone. Aang also cried loudly as he watched his playmate leave the temple.

"Don't worry my dear Ari, for your future is with Aang and forever you two will be connected", said Gyatso as he tried to calm down the crying Aang.

Ten years later...

"HYYAAAAཀཀཀཀ", yelled Reika as she shot a fireball at her opponent. Her opponent countered with a ball of air and made a quick dash behind Reika and, by using moisture from within the air, made a water whip and tripped the firebender. Reika quickly tried to get up but was stopped when the ground below her turned to quicksand and stopped her movements.

"You have gotten better", said Reika as the quicksand released her.

"Thank you", said the opponent.

"You will soon master these bending skills Ari", said Reika placing her hand on Ari's shoulder.

Ari smiled. She had grown in ten years, her hair was very long and was tied halfway by a ribbon. It was then separated into two individual pieces and encased in black fabric (kind of like how Ayeka from Tenchi Muyoཀ Has those two long pieces of hair but encased in fabric). At the end of each piece of hair was a silver oval ring tied in with it. She wore a brown shirt that buttoned up in the front with rolled up sleeves. She wore a black fabric belt and wore a matching brown skirt with knee high brown boots.

"I've mastered Dark and Holy bending, so all I need is the four basic bending elements", said Ari with a smile. "Exactly", said Reika.

"Then I will be a worthy wife for Avatar Aang", said Ari looking up at the sky and smiling.

Reika gave a small smile and led the young Ari towards her sleeping quarters. Reika laid her head down for sleep and blew out her only candle. Reika fall into deep slumber and started to dream. In her dream she saw Avatar Aang being swept away by a big wave and a huge fire surrounding the temple. She also saw Ari sleeping peacefully in a stone coffin.

Reika jumped out of bed. She gave big deep breathes trying to control herself. "Relax", said Reika calming herself down. Reika quietly made her way to Ari's room and sighed contentedly to see Ari sleeping well.

"That dream is of what to come", said Reika looking out of a window as a terrible storm started to brew . The next morning Reika was confronted by a young shrine maiden.

"My Ladyཀཀ Avatar Aang disappeared last night during the thunderstorm", said the girl her eyes full of fear. Reika smirked, "I was right then."

"What do we tell Ari?", asked the young girl. "The truth, and I shall give her a decision", said Reika walking past the girl to find Ari.

Ari was out in the forest training with a sword, the same sword that Aria used to end her own life. Reika smiled as Ari moved swiftly and gracefully with the sword. "You're even better with a sword then with bending the four basic elements", said Reika walking out of the shadows towards Ari. "Really you think so?", asked Ari staring at the blade. The hilt was black with blue, red, green, and white colored gems to represent the four nations. The sheath also was black with a mixture of those colors. The blade of the sword had the four element names engraved in ancient writing.

"Is there something wrong?", asked Ari staring at the frown on her Guardian's face. Reika sighed, "Ari, Aang disappeared last night and I don't think he is coming back anytime soon."

Ari stood there in silence, her hair shadowing her eyes. "Is there any way to keep me like this?", asked Ari.

Reika looked at her, "I was coming to you to tell you I can put you under a sleeping spell using a special kind of plant called Angel's Kiss. It'll put you into a comatose sleep and only sunlight can wake you."

Reika looked hard at Ari, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes", said Ari looking up at Reika tears in her eyes, "I want to see Aang again...I want him to see me like this", said Ari wiping the falling droplets away.

"Then I shall go gather the plant and tell the other shrine maidens to get you ready", said Reika slowly walking away. When Reika was out of hearing distance she sat in a clearing and let the tears fall freely.

"My dear Ari", sobbed Reika

Ari sat on her knees as the shrine maidens bound her chest and placed pretty smelling perfumes and oils on her body. She sat up and they put a white and silver skirt on her. Ari looked over the small room she was in, it looked like a tomb. There in the middle of the room was a small stone coffin with a lock only a firebender could open.

Reika made her way through the entrance of the room and sighed when she saw Ari. "Are you ready?", asked Reika. Ari nodded and Reika sent the other maidens away. Her Fire Nation pride wouldn't let her cry in front of the young Ari. "Remember I love you with all my heart", said Reika swallowing hard to try and make the lump in her throat go down. "I know", said Ari placing her hand on Reika's trembling one.

"Don't worry we'll see each other soon", said Ari putting her head to the side and smiling brightly.

Reika half smiled and sat down to mix the potion. After she was done she took out a goblet and poured the black liquid into the glass.

"Drink it", said Reika handing the glass to Ari.

Ari bravely took the glass from Reika and gulped it down. Slowly everything started to spin wildly then everything went black. Ari dropped the cup and it shattered then she started to fall backwards but was caught by Reika. Reika let one tear slip down her face then placed Ari in the stone coffin said a little prayer then closed the lid.

Sorry if it seems I am rushing a little but I really want to get into the story. Please don't flame me


	4. Awaken

_**Awaken**_

One Hundred Years Later...

"What an interesting place", said a spunky voice excitedly.

"It seems like a drag to me", said a placid voice.

"It was a victory for the Fire Nation from the looks of it", said a conceited voice.

Azula, Mei, and Ty Lee (I have no clue how to spell these girls names or if those are even their names so help me out a bit okay) stood at an entrance of a destroyed temple in a burned down forest. "Shall we search it?", asked Ty Lee down a cart wheel past Azula. "There's probably nothing but peasant crap there", said Azula wrinkling her nose at the thought of peasants. "Maybe Prince Zuko has been through here", said Mei with a bit of sparkles in her eyes. "Fine we'll search it", growled Azula stomping her way into the temple grounds.

The three girls poked and prodded around the temple but found nothing. Ty Lee started to walk around on her hands and suddenly stopped. "Hey Azula I think there's a door here", said Ty Lee excitedly. Azula walked over to Ty Lee and inspected the supposed stone entrance. Azula kicked it and it fell down to the ground with a loud thump.

"What do you know, there was a door here after all", said Azula with a smirk. "You think there's treasure", asked Ty Lee jumping up and down. "Or maybe nothing at all", said Mei glaring at Ty Lee who stopped jumping and frowned.

Azula stepped inside and looked around. Everything was dusty and all the windows were covered up. Ty Lee and Mei followed her in and looked around. Ty Lee then crashed in to Fire Nation's princess's back followed by Mei bumping into Ty Lee's. "What the hell is going on?", growled Mei. Azula stared at her and Mei bowed her head in forgiveness of her rudeness.

"Look over there", said Azula pointing to a small stone box.

"A treasure box maybe?ཀ?ཀ", said Ty Lee flipping over to the box and placing her hands on it.

"Look a lock made for a firebender", said Azula placing her hand on the lock. "Maybe the troop who destroyed this place left something of value behind", said Mei walking up beside Azula. "Then they wouldn't mind if I Azula princess of the Fire Nation took the liberty of looking into this box", said Azula proudly as she readied herself to open the lock. With a quick move Azula shot out a blue flame and the lock clicked announcing itself open.

Azula smiled and flipped the lid off easily. She was then caught in a puff of dust, "Quick open those damn windows", said Azula coughing a little. Ty Lee and Mei quickly opened the windows and the sunlight shot right to the stone box.

Ty Lee quickly made her way over to the side of the box and stuck her hand in. "Oh boyཀཀཀ I hope they left something pinkཀཀཀ", she then stuck her hand into the box that was still in shadow due to the dust.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀ", shrieked Ty Lee as a hand grabbed her own. She quickly shook it off and ran to hide behind Azula and Mei who were ready for an attack. Up from the shadows a figure sat up and stretched.

The figure looked over at the girls, "Lady Reika is that you?", asked the stranger.

"Who?", asked Azula lowering her hands and walking over to the stranger. The dust settled and there before the girls sat a girl with long dark purple hair and two colored eyes.

"Who are you?", asked Azula looking the girl up and down.

"I'm Ari", said the girl looking over at the other confused girls. "Are you a relative of Reika's cause you look awfully like her", said the girl with a smile.

Azula and the others were speechless and just stood and watched. The girl then wiggled her toes and moved her legs and slowly placed her feet on the floor. Ari was still wearing the chest bindings but they looked as if they were ready to pop off due to the change in her breast size. Ari took hold of other objects and made her way behind a dressing screen and changed into her old clothes. When she stepped out she noticed the shirt was being held up by her new appendages and it now revealed her abdomen but the skirt and shoes still fit her right. She then went over and grabbed her sword and tied it to her waist.

"So where's Reika?", asked Ari. "What? Where? Who?", said Azula still quite not grasping what was going on.

"Never mind I'll look myself", said Ari with a little laugh. Ari made her way past the girls then stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the whole temple and forest were gone. "Wha... What happened", croaked Ari falling to her knees.

"The Fire Nation is what happened", said Azula finally taking hold of the situation and walking over and smiling at the destruction.

"Everyone's gone", whispered Ari tears falling down her face. "Looks like the Fire Nation took no prisoners", said Ty Lee with a smile as she rolled over to Ari's side. "Everyone you know is, I'm guessing dead", said Mei making her way to Azula's side.

"Who are you then?", asked Ari jumping back from the girls.

"I am Azula Princess of the Fire Nation", said Azula with a evil smirk.

"Then your people are the ones who destroyed everything", said Ari with a growl. "Exactly", said Azula liking the expression on Ari's tear stained face.

"Then you will have to do", said Ari with a sigh.

"Do? Do for what?", asked Azula.

"For my revenge", said Ari using airbending to knock the girls back inside the room and then using earth bending put the girls up to there necks in rock and quickly made a new rock door for the entrance.

Ari sighed and made her way over to a burned tree and placed her hand on it making it start to turn back to life slowly. "You'll be returned to your old self soon enough", said Ari with a smile. Her smile soon faded at the sight of her once home. She sat on her haunches and placed her hand on the ground and different colors of flowers appeared over the ground.

"Now I find the Avatar", said Ari unaware of where to look for him. "I shall start...um...there", said Ari making her way to a smoke line up in the air. "Must be people there", said Ari.

Aang snapped his head over to his left quickly, "Aang what's wrong?", asked Katara with a worried expression. "I don't know but I have this weird feeling", said Aang grasping Appa's reins tightly.

"You're just hungry. It'll pass", said Sokka laying down and putting his hands behind his head.

"It's not that", said Aang looking over to a village down below.

"Well if you want we could go check it out", said Katara while stroking Momo who made himself comfortable in her lap.

"I think that would be best", said Aang yanking Appa's reins to the left. They soon landed in the village and walked around. "Still feel anything?", asked Sokka crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"A little", said Aang. "What a beautiful statue", said Katara. Aang and Sokka followed her gaze to a statue of a woman. The stautue had the woman with her hands reaching out with a big wave behind her and at her feet were fish.

"You like the statue?", asked a male voice. The gang turned around to see a old hunched over man with a cane smiling at them. "Yes, it this a waterbender?", asked Katara pointing to the statue. "No, this is Aria of the Light", said the man proudly. "Who?", asked Aang, "Aria, she's a goddess that lived by this very town. You see many, many years ago our village was suffering from a shortage of fish. Then Lady Aria came down with Avatar Roku and made a huge wave full of fish. An the village ate for a long time, but now the fish seem to have stopped coming again and the goddess is dead", said the old man sadly.

"Oh, how sad", said Katara looking down at her feet. "Anyway, my name is Veni", said the old man extending his hand to the group. Everyone shook it. "So you kids hungry?", asked Veni. "You bet!", said Sokka excitedly, "Then let me treat you all to a bowl of soup", said Veni with a warm smile. Katara, Aang, and Sokka followed the old man towards a restaurant.

Somewhere on the other side of the village...

Ari walked into the fishing village and smiled. "Maybe I can find some clues to Aang's whereabouts here", said Ari walking up to a merchant woman. "Hello Ms., do you have any information about the Avatar?", asked Ari. The woman just stared at Ari, "Umm, I'll take that as a no", said Ari slowing backing away from the woman. "It's you! Aria reincarnated!", said the woman excitedly drawing other villagers attention. "Um... yes I am?", said Ari quizzically.

"She has Aria's tiara", said a male villager.

"You've come to rescue us from famine", said the woman grabbing Ari's hands and bowing.

"I...Uh...", said Ari afraid of what to say. "Help us, you have been gone for so long and suddenly you return", said another voice.

"FINE I'LL HELP!", said Aria balling her fists and feeling them heat up. She calmed herself and looked as the villagers laughed with joy.

Ari stood at the end of a dock and sighed. _'These people have no idea how bad I am at the four basic bending elements',_ thought Ari as she readied herself for some waterbending.

Ari stuck her arms out and bended a huge ball of water. She grinned and her hands shook fiercely. Inside the water looked like a school of many fish.

"I did it!", said Ari excitedly. The villagers laughed and talked excitedly. Then all gasped, there wasn't a school of fish in the ball of water but a huge coy fish.

"Oh drat", said Ari as her hands gave out and the huge fish landed on her. The villagers ran over quickly to check on her. Ari poked her head out from under the fish and smirked.

Later that afternoon the other side of the village was buzzing with excitement. "What's going on?", asked Veni to a passing boy.

"It's the Lady Aria reincarnated! She's brought us a feast!", said the boy excitedly then running off to the other side of the village.

"Well I'm game for another feast", said Sokka who was about to walk out but was stopped by Katara.

"Look", said Katara pointing to some firebending soldiers who were following the excited crowd.

"Let's follow them", said Katara.

Mean while Ari was sitting at the head of a long table as the fish dinner was being passed around.

"Eat my lady", said a woman.

"Sure", said Ari grabbing a piece of fish and slowly biting it.

"Well what do we have here?", asked a gruff voice.

Ari looked up to see five firebending soldiers staring at the feasting villagers.

"This food looks great and my friends and I are very hungry", said the man with a smirk.

"Find your own food", said a man from the crowd.

"Yeah or deal with Lady Ari reincarnation of Goddess Aria of the Light", said another.

Ari stared at the soldiers her eyes wide. "Really? The reincarnation of a goddess", said the man. Ari nodded slowly. "Aria was said to be very powerful in all bending skills. So let's see that power", said the man readying himself for attack.

"_Oh my! What do I do? I stand no chance against these soldiers! An I dare not use holy, or dark bending, because it'll drain me completely", _thought Ari as she stared at the soldier. He jumped on the table and ran at her full force, fists flaming. Ari felt helpless her body unable to move.

"Take this!", yelled a voice. Ari just saw a flash of orange and yellow and the man was thrown into the ocean a few yards away. "The Avatar!", said the remaining soldier and ran at the boy.

"Avatar", said Ari slowly as she turned to see Aang and Katara using waterbending to knock the soldiers into the ocean. "Than you Avatar", said Veni as he bowed to Aang. "Your welcome, and goodbye", said Aang as he and his friends walked into the forest.

"Where's the Lady?", asked the villagers as the looked around and saw Ari nowhere in sight. Aang and the rest of the gang sat around their camp fire and talked.

"What's that?", asked Sokka turning to the forest readying his knife. Katara and Aang also readied themselves.

Then out the shadows comes a girl.

"Aang.. It's been so long", said Ari with a smile.

"Huh!", said Aang, Katara, and Sokka in unison.

Sorry so short but I'm really tired from all the TAKS testing. And sorry if this story is starting to suck.

Please no flames...


	5. Reunion

_**Reunion**_

"Don't you remember me?", asked Ari slowly walking over to Aang. "Uh...", said Aang as Ari got closer to him.

"Stay back", commanded Sokka as he pointed a knife at Ari's throat. Ari glared down at Sokka and knocked the knife from his hand. "I just want to talk to him you imbecile", growled Ari. "Heyཀ Maybe you should calm down", said Katara making a water whip ready for Ari.

Ari stared at her, "I don't wish to fight any of you", said Ari putting her hands up in surrender.

"Katara, Sokka, just let her talk", said Aang walking up to Ari.

"Who are you again?", asked Aang with a smile.

"It's me Ari", said Ari. "We were best friends as children", said Ari.

"I remember way back when but I don't remember you at all", said Aang knitting his eyebrows together.

"I guess we were both to young", said Ari. "We played together as two years olds then I was taken away", said Ari.

"How do you remember things from when you were THAT young?", asked Katara her eyes wide with wonder. "I don't... my guardian Reika told me", said Ari.

"Oh", said everyone in unison.

"And why were you living at the temple?", asked Aang.

"Because we were going to get married when you were older", said Ari with a bright smile.

Aang stood there in shock and his eyebrow twitched a bit. "MARRIED?", said Katara looking from Aang to Ari.

"Wow", said Sokka.

"If you're supposed to be Aang's age why do you have a very matured body? How did you live for one hundred years?", asked Sokka. "Well..", said Ari as she told the group her long life story.

"So you took a potion", said Katara.

"Yup, but I guess it wore off on me a bit, so my body started to age very slowly but I stayed the same height due to the size of the coffin I was in", said Ari. Aang was stilled stunned with the news and sat very quiet as Ari talked.

"_How? Gyasto never told me? Unless he was forbidden from telling me? I can't marry her I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER__ཀཀ __Plus I have such strong feelings for Katara already", _thought Aang as he gave a deep sigh.

"So do you plan on traveling with us?", asked Katara.

"Well if you'll have me", said Ari looking down at the ground and fiddling with her skirt.

"Of course, beautiful", said Sokka with a perverted smirk.

Ari stared as Katara back handed her brother.

"Come on Ari, there's a nice hot spring over there and I'd like to get to know you more. So would you like to join me in a nice warm bath?", asked Katara with a smile.

"Of course", said Ari excitedly.

"Me TOO!", said Sokka standing up then being pushed back down by Katara.

"You'll have your turn after we are done", said Katara sternly.

"Whatever", mumbled Sokka as he got his boomerang and started cleaning it. Katara walked over to her pack and got two soft towels she had gotten from the Northern Water Tribe and signaled Ari to follow her to the springs.

"Ahh", sighed Katara as she climbed in the hot springs. Ari was still taking off her breast bindings and smiled at Katara.

"Is it hard being the only girl in the group?", asked Ari as she made her way into the water.

"Sometimes. You know, you're the girl who's in charge of cooking, mending and such", said Katara rolling her head around.

"Oh, sounds hard", said Ari.

"Not really. I think of it as practice for when I start my own family", said Katara happily while thinking about Aunt Wu's prediction.

"I wish me and Aang could get married soon", said Ari with a sigh.

Katara stared at Ari. How could she talk so openly about that stuff and not blush?

"You must really love him", said Katara with a small smile. "I do, I've always felt so connected with him", said Ari, "It's so bizarre."

Katara looked down at the water and made a little water snake out of it. Ari stared in amazement.

"What? Don't you know how to waterbend?", asked Katara whirling the snake around Ari's shoulders.

"Yes, but I'm not very good at it", said Ari with a sheepish smirk. Ari made a water snake to and it collapsed right back into the steaming water. Katara noticed Ari's shaking hands. "You shouldn't tense up or you won't be able to control the water right", said Katara. Ari nodded her head, "Think of the water as an extension of your body", said Katara moving the water snake easily in the air.

Ari then took Katara's words into perspective and tried again, this time the water snake followed closely behind Katara's own.

Katara felt like a proud teacher. Ari put the water back and laughed.

"What's so funny?", asked Katara putting the water snake back into the water.

"It's just that I'm the reincarnation of Goddess Aria an expert at all bending skills and I barely know how to do any of them", said Ari.

"I think I'm better at fire bending then anything else", said Ari lifting her hands out of the water and setting them ablaze. Katara shivered at the sight of the flames and averted her eyes. Ari noticed this and doused the flames in the water.

"Is something wrong?", asked Ari with a worried expression on her face.

"It's just that my mother was killed by fire nation soldiers. Every time I see fire I think of my dear mother's death", said Katara slowly looking up at Ari.

"Oh", said Ari looking away from Katara.

"Enough about that", said Katara with a half smile, "Your eyes are so beautiful", said Katara wadding over to Ari.

Ari looked back at Katara and blinked, "What's so beautiful about them?", asked Ari raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's very rare for anyone to have two colored eyes", said Katara looking down at her reflection in the water.

"Really", said Ari also looking at her reflection in the water.

"Your eyes are pretty Katara", said Ari pointing at Katara's sapphire eyes.

"Thank you", said Katara looking back up at Ari. "I guess we better get out and give Sokka, and Aang a turn", said Katara with a laugh picturing a fuming Sokka.

"Right", said Ari as her and Katara wadded out of the water. Ari and Katara had their bottom clothes on and their breast bindings when they heard a sound from the bushes. Katara readied her water whip and Ari her sword.

"Who's there?", asked Katara bravely while Ari gripped her sword tighter.

Out of the bushes pops a little monkey. "Just a little ape", said Ari with a thankful smile. Both girls put their tops back on and made their way back to camp. Unbeknownst to the duo, in the forest a blue masked stranger watched as the girls left.

Katara and Ari walk back into camp to find a irritated Sokka and silent Aang. "FINALLY! I was about to drag you two out", spat Sokka as he took his own towel and made his way to the hot spring. Aang also got a towel and followed Sokka barely even giving Ari a passing glance.

"He must feel so... weird and awkward around me", said Ari sadly watching Aang disappear into the forest.

"He just needs to get used to you", said Katara while getting another sleeping mat laid out for Ari. "Maybe you're right", said Ari walking over and sitting on the mat. Katara pulled a comb out of her bag and started to brush her soft brown hair. Ari just kept staring at the camp fire Sokka must have started.

"Want me to comb your hair?", asked Katara sliding over next to Ari.

"If you want", said Ari. Katara nodded excitedly since she thought Ari's hair was so pretty and such and exotic color. Katara watched as Ari unhooked the four silver rings that hung from the tips of her hair. Ari then undid the encasing of fabric around her two long pieces of hair and the bow that held her hair half way. Ari shook her head and Katara watched as the dark purple hair came cascading down.

"Wow! Your hair is so long and pretty", said Katara taking a piece of hair and combing it through.

A few long minutes passed and Katara was finishing putting Ari's hair back to the way it was when Sokka and Aang returned from their bath.

"Enjoy your bath?", asked Ari happily to Aang.

"Huh? Oh.. Yeah", said Aang slowly as he made his way to his own sleeping mat. Ari sighed and laid down on her mat and fell asleep.

Next Morning 

Ari awoke to the mornings light in her eyes. She slowly sat up, stretched and yawned. She looked to see Katara packing everything up on Appa's back.

"We leaving already?", asked Ari rolling up her sleeping mat and handing it to Katara who packed it up.

"Yup, we got to get Aang to Omashu", said Katara looking around to make sure she left nothing behind.

"Is he learning earthbending already?", asked Ari putting her hands behind her back and sauntering over to Katara.

"Yes he is", said Katara.

Ari turned to her left to see Aang sitting on Appa's neck. She walked over to the front of Appa and smiled.

"Aww, Appa I haven't seen you in so long", said Ari as Appa pushed his face against her body and grunted happily.

"You remember Appa?", asked Aang looking over at Ari.

"One doesn't forget a huge flying bison so easily", said Ari using airbending to float up to sit beside Aang.

"You know how to airbend, I forgot", said Aang remembering when Ari told them her life story and how she could bend the elements like he could.

"I learned from air nomad women", said Ari with a smile looking at the sun rise.

Aang looked over at her, "I never met any women airbenders", said Aang sadly, thinking about his destroyed race.

"Terrible", said Ari looking back over at Aang. "You two lovebirds done chit chatting?", asked Sokka with a smirk as he and Katara climbed onto Appa's back.

Aang blushed furiously and Ari nodded walking over to sit with Katara.

"Yip Yip", said Aang and Appa was in the air in no time. "Hey Katara, could you give me a piece of that left over food from Veni's dinner?", asked Sokka. Katara nodded and reached into the food sack and gasped. "All the food is gone?", said Katara moving her hand quickly around inside the bag.

"How?", asked Aang turning around to look at the group. "I don't know", said Katara. "Did anyone have any late night snacks?", asked Ari.

"NO", said the gang in unison. "What about Momo?", asked Sokka pointing at the sleeping lemur.

"No, I don't think Momo could eat all that food", said Katara tapping her finger on her cheek.

"Well, I guess we should stop at a village then", said Aang pointing far off in the distance.

"I guess so", said Katara with a sigh.

"I'm so hungry", moaned Sokka as he slid onto his back. "Get over it", grumbled Katara.

A few hours later and the group landed in a small village. Sokka and Aang decided to let the girls do the shopping.

"This one looks just about ripe", said Katara thumping on a large red fruit. "You could tell just by thumping it?", asked Ari staring at Katara in amazement.

"Of course", said Katara paying the merchant and continuing on her way. "Cool", replied Ari following after Katara. Katara looked into another stand and started looking at sacks of other vegetables. Ari waited for a few minutes until Katara was completely done.

"Ready to go?", asked Katara with a smile while holding a bag.

"Yeah", said Ari. The two girls made their way down the street when Ari asked, "So who do you think stole all the food?"

"Probably some animals or something of that matter", said Katara thinking of how that animal must of been so stealthy to steal all the food.

"Oh", said Ari.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?", said a female voice. Katara and Ari turned around to see a very disheveled Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

"I know you", said Ari with a smirk pointing at the girls.

"Oh. Do you remember leaving us in that damn cave for a whole day?", asked Azula her face getting red with anger.

"Yeah", said Ari putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you proud of yourself?", asked Mai through clenched teeth. "Yeah! Are you?", asked Ty Lee with a angry pout.

"Well, I felt kind of good when I left so... I guess I am proud of myself",said Ari getting into a relaxed position and putting her hands behind her head.

"Don't get so relaxed, because we are here to take you down a notch", said Azula rolling her shoulders around and getting into a fighting position.

"Ari, make a break for it. I'll handle these girls", said Katara looking over at the trio.

"Don't worry Katara, I have a few tricks up my sleeve", said Ari putting her hand up against her face so the others could not read her lips.

"I'm trusting you", said Katara looking from the trio to Ari.

"Let's go! QUIT STALLING!", yelled Azula as her body erupted in blue flames.

Ari got into a fighting position and slowly breathed out. Everything seemed to go into slow motion from there. Azula ran at Ari, and Ari at Azula. Then before they hit Ari slid between Azula's legs and passed Mai and Ty Lee. Before either girls could counter Ari lifted her arms above her head and encased the girls in stone from neck to feet.

"Bitch", growled Azula while thrashing her head around.

Ari winked at her and walked over to Katara, "I thought your bending skills weren't that great?", asked Katara with a sly smile. "Well, that's about the only earthbending trick I know", said Ari placing her hands behind her head and walking with Katara.

The girls made it back safe and sound and were in the air in no time.

"Yummy", sighed Sokka as he stuffed a sweet smelling fruit in his mouth.

"You guys should have been there! Ari kicked some girl's butts", said Katara packing the food into a back securely.

"Really?", asked Aang looking over at Katara.

"Yeah", said Ari with a smile.

"Yeah whatever", said Sokka with a yawn as her rubbed his full belly.

"Jealous?", asked Katara with a glare at her brother.

"Of a girl? No way in seven hells", said Sokka curling up in a ball for sleep.

"Whatever", said Ari with a glare.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I just got my TAKS scores and I passed all four! Kudos for me! NE Wayz I'm not sure how this story is going? So review but don't flame me in any way because I'm weak and small. LOL! **


	6. Destiny Changer of Foretold Fortune

_**Destiny Changer of Foretold Fortune**_

Ari awoke to the excited chatter of Katara. "It should be around hereཀ", said Katara bouncing around Appa's back.

"What's happening?", asked Ari rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Nothing, Katara's just excited because Aunt Wu's village is near by", said Sokka crossing his arms.

"Aunt Who?", asked Ari, "AUNT WUཀ The most amazing fortuneteller", said Katara her voice frantic.

"Oh. Is she really that good?", asked Ari looking from Katara to Sokka.

"She's a quack", said Sokka with a scoff. Katara turned and glared at him angrily, "She is not a quack, just cause she made one mistake", said Katara with a snooty voice.

"Yeah, whatever", said Sokka. "You'll just have to experience her powers yourself", said Katara happily as Aang slowly set Appa on the ground. Katara grabbed Ari's arm and bolted towards the village.

The two girls wondered down town till they were at Aunt Wu's doorstep. Katara and Ari walked in to be greeted by Meng.

"Welcome to Aunt Wu's", said Meng with a bow.

"Hi Meng, it's me Katara", said Katara with a smile.

"Katara, nice to see you again. An this is?", said Meng. "Oh, this is Ari, reincarnation of Aria of the light", said Katara pointing over at Ari.

"Nice to meet you", said Ari offering her hand to Meng who shook it.

"Well, if it isn't my most insistent customer", said a old voice.

"Aunt Wu", said Katara happily with a bow.

"Oh, and you are?", asked Aunt Wu.

"Ari, reincarnation of Aria of the light", said Ari also bowing in respect to older woman.

"Aw, I have heard great tales of Aria of the Light", said Aunt Wu with a smile.

"Aunt Wu can you tell us both our fortunes?", asked Katara with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, follow me", said Aunt Wu walking to her back room. Meng turned back to the door to see Aang and Sokka.

"Hey there Aang", said Meng with a light blush. "Oh, long time no see Meng", said Aang giving Meng a small wave. "So that new girl a part of your team now?", asked Meng.

"Yeah, that's Aang's fiancé", said Sokka quickly sitting down and stuffing his face with food.

"Sokka, maybe you should shut up", said Aang through clenched teeth.

"Oh, is that so?", asked Meng a little detest in her voice. "I would be a little more jealous but I'm engaged too", said Meng with a bright blush. "Huh? To Who?", asked Aang. "A big eared boy from a neighboring village", said Meng dreamily. "See Aang no worries, she doesn't even like you anymore", said Sokka with a laugh. Aang just turned and glared.

Meanwhile.. 

"I've already told you you'd marry a powerful bender", said Aunt Wu with a sigh. "I know, but can't you tell me anything else?", asked Katara clasping her hands together and begging. "Uhh, the.. Uh.. Spirits won't allow it", said Aunt Wu looking to see Katara's reaction. Katara stared at her wide eyed and nodded moving over to the other side of Ari.

"You next?", asked Aunt Wu putting her hand out to Ari. Ari nodded and placed her hand in Wu's.

"Amazing, your lines are perfect", said Aunt Wu. "What's that mean?", asked Ari with a raised eyebrow. "It means you have your life pretty much planned out perfectly", said Aunt Wu. "Really", said Ari staring down at her palm wondrously. "Oh, but what's this? A small disturbance, ohhh a destiny changer", said Aunt Wu.

"A destiny changer?", asked Ari and Katara.

"You have the power to change others destinies", said Aunt Wu.

Ari stared at Aunt Wu then to her palm.

Back at Camp...

"Told you she was great", said Katara staring at Ari who was still staring at her palm.

"Well she was pretty right on about my life being planned out", said Ari tearing her eyes away from her palm. "An she called you a destiny changer", said Katara stretching out on her sleep bag.

_Flash Back_

"_Can you tell me who's destiny I will change?", asked Ari. "I'm afraid I can't", said Aunt Wu with a frown. "But I'm sure it has to be someone close to you", said Aunt Wu with a smile._

_Ari nodded and turned to Katara who signaled it was time to go._

_End Flash Back_

'_Destiny changer? Could that mean... Aunt Wu's predication of my future was pretty bleak. However, she did say I could change my destiny. Then does that mean Ari is the one who will change my future?', _thought Aang as her shifted on Appa's back.

"I don't know about you but I'm pretty excited about going to see her tomorrow", said Katara with a sigh. "Again? Don't you think once is enough?", asked Ari with a laugh. "Never!", said Katara as she rolled on her side and fell asleep. Ari smiled at her sleeping friends and looked up at the brightly shining moon.

"Destiny changer? Hmmm", said Ari as her eyes started to grow heavy.

The next morning Ari watched as Katara was trying to keep Aunt' Wu from closing her door all the way. "Come on! Can't you give me a hint for when my true love comes for me?", asked Katara breathlessly. "Fine! Your true love and you will meet very soon!", said Aunt Wu with a huff as she slammed the door shut.

"Wonderful", said Katara dreamily as she walked away from Aunt Wu's door. Ari shook her head and followed after Katara. "Do you really believe she was telling the truth?", asked Ari putting her arms behind her head. "Of course, Aunt Wu would never lie", said Katara softly as she walked down the street carelessly.

Ari rolled her eyes and noticed her boot was coming undone. As she bent over to tie it Katara was heading into trouble. Ari looked up just in time to see a crew of men trying to hold a statue of Aunt Wu that was heading towards the unsuspecting Katara. "KATARA!", yelled Ari as ran towards Katara.

Ari was in a state of shock as a blue, black blur picked up Katara and deposited her in front of Ari. Ari put on the breaks and skid right in front of Katara. "What just happened?", asked Katara shaking her head a bit and looking around.

"You tell me", said Ari looking around for the blurry hero.

"I was so out of it I didn't even notice the statue falling", said Katara slowly. "Who saved you?", asked Ari kneeling next to the shaken Katara.

"I have no idea", said Katara looking down and lightly blushing. "I bet it was my true love", said Katara with a giggle. Ari rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Finally, you two are back!", said Sokka loading up everything on Appa's back.

"Are you two ready to go?", asked Aang jumping on Appa and holding his reins.

"Yes, sir", said Ari taking Katara's hand and using her airbending to float upon Appa.

"Lets hurry and leave, maybe we can find someplace before it gets dark", said Sokka sitting beside Ari.

"Do you have any particular place you want to go?", asked Ari.

"Well I'd like to go to a place where all the girls worshiped me", said Sokka with a dreamy expression.

"Then maybe you should go to sleep", said Katara with a smirk.

"Are you trying to say I can only find a place like that in my dreams?", asked Sokka with a glare.

"Precisely", said Katara. Ari laughed as the two siblings argued then she made her way over to Aang.

"Enjoying the blue sky?", asked Ari as she rested behind Aang.

"Very much so", said Aang with a smile as he turned to look at Ari.

"Aang, I know we haven't discussed this much but... how do you feel about our engagement?", asked Ari staring Aang straight in the eyes. He frowned and averted his gaze from hers, "It's fine", lied Aang as he slowly turned Appa to the left. "If its what Monk Gyatso wanted then I'm fine with it", said Aang. Ari looked sadly towards Aang.

"I truly care for you", said Ari so softly that Aang could barely hear her. "I hadn't seen you in so many years but I felt like we were so close", said Ari putting her hand over her heart. "I don't want you to be miserable all your life with me, if you don't even care SAY IT NOW!", yelled Ari. The outburst made Sokka and Katara stop their bickering and stare at the two one hundred and twelve year olds.

Ari growled at Aang who ignored her words. Ari grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Aren't you going to say something?", asked Ari her eyes shifting wildly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY! OH, ARI I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH LETS GET MARRIED! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!", yelled Aang his eyes shone a angry shine. Ari stayed quiet and turned away from him.

"Your destiny was decided a long time ago Aang", said Ari, Aang still stared after her. "But... but I want to change it, you know", said Ari desperately.

Aang just turned and kept staring ahead at the sky. Ari closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Maybe I just should of died", said Ari her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Don't say that!", said Katara getting her friends hands in hers. "Aang is just a little unsure. Just give him a little more time, okay", said Katara trying to make Ari feel better. Ari nodded and sat down with Katara for the journey.

**_R/R No flames please..._**

_Sorry so short_


	7. Blood Stained Colors of Love

_**Blood Stained Colors of Love..**_

Ari watched as Katara demonstrated a waterbending move to her. "See just push and pull the water and you should be able to do it," said Katara throwing a water blade at a rock. Ari watched in amazement as the rock shattered. "Okay! Let me try," said Ari excitedly as she stood on the shore. She took as deep breath in an made the blade of water and threw it.. Unfortunately she threw it upward.

"Where'd it go?", asked Katara as she searched the river before them. "Um.. There," said Ari sheepishly as Katara gasped and got her and Ari away as the blade came crashing down upon them.

"Okay, practice session for today over," said Katara wiping sweat from her brow.

"Thanks for teaching me," said Ari with a huge smile.

"No problem," said Katara as she walked over to Sokka who was stirring a stew. "Smells good actually," said Katara sitting beside her brother. "Well, what did you think it would smell like?", asked Sokka, "Well.. Bad," said Katara as Sokka sulked.

Ari sat by herself and watched Aang who was sitting across from her with Momo in his lap. She glared and him and him at her. "Sheesh, if looks could kill those two would be dead," whispered Katara to her brother. "Why don't you turn around?", spat Ari.

"Why should I?", asked Aang his glare intensifying.

"Well you don't even know me so why stare at me?", growled Ari her nails digging into the soft sand.

"Maybe you should turn around," said Aang pointing a finger at Ari.

"Don't you dare point your fat fingers at me," hissed Ari her eyes closing to slits.

"Fat! Look at yourself heifer," yelled Aang making Momo jump out of his lap and into Katara's.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME," screamed Ari her fists aflame.

"I didn't stutter," said Aang with a smirk.

Ari and Aang both got up and started toward each other, "HEY! Cool it you two," said Katara getting in between the two. Ari was about to yell when she quickly pushed down Aang and Katara. As soon as they fell three arrows whizzed over head.

"Fire Nation," said Ari brandishing her sword.

"We should leave," said Katara who was stopped by Ari.

"Too late, we're surrounded," said Ari.

The gang huddled together and heard Appa grunt as he was hit by a sleeping dart.

"Well, well, well, look what I've found," said a male voice. "I know that voice... but it couldn't be," said Aang his eyes wide.

"Oh yes it could," said the man as her sauntered out of the shadows.

"Zhao," said Aang softly.

"I thought the water spirit took care of you," said Aang with a growl.

"The gods are ever so forgiving," said Zhao with a smirk.

"They let you keep your wicked life for what reasons?", asked Katara. "I have no clue really. I just awoke on the shores of my homeland," said Zhao walking up to the group.

"Oh! Who do we have here?", asked Zhao with a perverted smile.

"Gross," said Ari placing her sword in front of her.

"At least tell me your name girl," said Zhao standing in front of her and placing his hands behind his back. Ari hesitated for while, "My name is Ari, reincarnation of Aria of the Light."

"Ah, Aria, as I recall, murdered a whole temple of Fire Sages using a forbidden bending technique," said Zhao rubbing his chin.

"They must have deserved it," spat Ari glaring at Zhao. Zhao laughed, "I like the fire in you girl," said Zhao. "How old are you?", asked Zhao circling the group. "Too young for your old ass," said Ari. "Wrong answer," said Zhao as he quickly shot a blast of fire her way. The group scattered and turned to face their opponent. Ari ran at him and continued an assault with her sword, in a matter of minutes her blade was at his throat.

"I don't think you'd want to do that," said Zhao pointing to her friends. "I've got snipers all around you kids. All they need is my signal and they'll kill the water tribe peasants and capture the Avatar."

"Bastard," said Ari. "So either put your blade down or my snipers will kill your friends," said Zhao with a smile.

Ari growled but dropped her sword. Time seemed to stop... Zhao grabbed the sword and stabbed Ari in the chest. "No," screamed Katara as Sokka held her back.

Ari hacked up some blood and stared at Zhao, "You lied," wheezed Ari as she fell to her knees. "The Fire Lord will be pleased the reincarnation of the hated goddess Aria was killed," said Zhao. "Though you would have made a nice play toy," said Zhao stroking Ari's cheek. Ari spit blood at him and he kicked her in the face.

"Now for you three," said Zhao popping his knuckles. Aang stared in shock as the pool of blood under Ari increased. "Why?", whispered Aang as he looked at Ari's fading eyes.

Zhao snapped his fingers then laughed as arrows came cascading down toward Sokka and Katara.

In a flash the arrows were cut in two. "So we meet again," said Zhao with a smirk. There in front of the gang stood the Blue Spirit himself. "What?", said Aang confused, since the Blue Spirit was none other than Prince Zuko. The Blue Spirit pointed his swords at Zhao and readied himself.

"Banished pr...," Zhao was cut off as the spirit came rushing full force at him.

"That's right. Katara, and Sokka don't know who he is. But apparently Zhao does," thought Aang as he stared at the two fighting. "Aang, nows our chance for escape," said Katara who splashed water in Appa's face and the bison started waking. Aang nodded and saw Sokka holding Ari in his arms. Into the night sky went the group.

Katara stood over Ari and healed her wound. "It doesn't look like it went all the way through, but only time will tell," said Katara putting her hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang nodded and watched as Katara went to sit by her brother.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help you," said Aang moving the hair from her forehead. "I'm sorry for being mean to you Ari," said Aang tears threatening to fall.

"I.. I care for you too, even though we hadn't seen each other in so many years I also felt like we were so close," said Aang tears slowly falling down and landing on Ari's face. "Please don't die," whispered Aang bringing his face close to Ari's. His lips almost upon hers when he noticed a green eye and blue eye staring up at him. "ARI," said Aang embracing her tightly.

"Trying to take advantage of me while I was unconscious?", asked Ari with a smirk as Aang and her pulled apart.

"Um.. Uhh..", said Aang his face bright red. "Just kidding," said Ari with a laugh.

"Ari you're alive," said Katara running over with Sokka.

"Of course," said Ari with a smirk.

"We thought you were a goner," said Sokka with a smirk. "Come on, you think they can get rid of me so easily?", asked Ari crossing her arms. "How did you guys escape anyway?", asked Ari, "A person with a blue mask saved us," said Katara. "Really?", asked Ari, "Yeah, and I felt like I knew him from somewhere," said Katara tapping her finger on her temple trying to remember.

"Well, anyway I'm glad all you guys are safe," said Ari slowly standing up with Aang's help.

"Well, I'm tired", said Sokka jumping into his sleeping bag. "Me too," said Katara also getting into her bag and falling asleep.

"I'm really not that tired. You?", said Ari to Aang.

"Nah, how about we talk?", answered Aang. "Sounds good to me," said Ari following Aang to the shore of a little lake and sitting down. "Ari, about before," said Aang. "No need to explain, I totally understand," said Ari shaking her head.

"Well maybe we should get to know each other a little more," said Aang, "Okay, ask a question," said Ari raising an eyebrow.

" Uh, what's your favorite color?", asked Aang. "Black," said Ari with a smile. "Really?", asked Aang thinking about how black is such a morbid color, "Yeah! Black is just so simple and cool to me," said Ari. "What's your favorite color?", asked Ari. "Well, I like blue," said Aang suddenly thinking about Katara. He really did like Katara, honestly, but right now he should just concentrate on Ari.

"What's your favorite bending element?", asked Aang. "Firebending," said Ari. "Why?", asked Aang, "Because to water, air, and earth bend you need those elements. Don't get me wrong air is all around us and you can always use it but fire... fire comes from inside," said Ari making a flame in the palm of her hand. "You have to be so in tune with yourself in order to use it right," said Ari closing her hand extinguishing the flame. "Yours?", asked Ari looking up at Aang, "I like all of them," said Aang cheerfully.

"Okay, what name would you give your first born daughter?", asked Ari. Aang blushed at Ari's question and knew what she was getting at, "Well, um, what about Trinity?", asked Aang picking the first name that popped into his head. "Oh Aang, that's such a pretty name," said Ari jumping into Aang's lap.

"Really?", asked Aang his voice cracking from Ari's sudden closeness. "Really," said Ari sincerely.

"What would you name your first born son?", asked Aang. "Aang jr.", said Ari with a smirk which made Aang blush furiously, she was enjoying making him nervous.

"Come on Ari be serious," said Aang shifting his legs under Ari. "But I am," said Ari nuzzling her head under Aang's chin. Aang's whole body turned red, "Okay, I'll be for real this time. I'd name him Aki," said Ari removing her head from under Aang's chin. "It means autumn," said Ari crawling off of Aang's lap. "It sounds cool," said Aang breathing a little more calmly now.

Ari smiled warmly and yawned. "Why don't we hit the sack," said Ari walking back toward camp with Aang at her side.

**Read & Review... no flames... not my best writing...**


End file.
